V
This is a list of basic Facts and Frequently Asked Questions about the cast of the Viander & Co. Original V & Co. Launa Marijenen Viander Basic Facts *Despite her strong and powerful appearance, Launa does weigh in at over 1,600 pounds that is within range of a Belgian draft horse. *While most women often wear gowns or specialized shirt/panty mix. Launa wears a two-piece pajama set with only a pair of panties underneath, leaving her topless under the shirt. *Her principal fields of magic include necromancy, probability/matter manipulation, illusion magics, element-based and dark magic. *Her immortality contributed to most of her fearlessness when performing the most dangerous stunts when she's Jennifer Aslan; The founder and principal stuntwoman for Team Dark Kat. *Launa is not afraid or restricting to tell anyone or being asked about her weight because she knows that with a huge, muscular body she flaunts it well without taboo. Same goes for her age unless when used as a negative. *Launa's net worth is $5.2 billion as her human alter ego resulting from past investments, endorsements, revenue from her annual stunt shows. Launa doesn't admit she loves living the high-life despite her origins of being a peasant in a small town before the Black Death years... **...It would have been $14.6 trillion if you don't account her hidden treasury resulting from ill-gotten gains, ancient gold and platinum reserves, hidden-away investments from past wars since the 1700's excluding WWII, exclusive paintings and tapestries, artifacts, etc. She's the only person who knows of the treasury's existence and she's not telling anyone. *Hates cabbage when she was mortal and really hates it now she's immortal because of the effects intensified by her enhancement. If consumed, the effects are immediate: extreme gas cramps and buildup and explosive flatulence. *Sports three principal weapons: **Ravenaire: Primary weapon. Norwegian-made sword infused with her powers. **Heavy Battle Axe: Made for swift attacks and slaughter kills. **Heavy Bow and Arrow: Just like the name suggests, it's a 250 lb. bow specially made for her. Arrows can be formed by her magic when pulling. FAQ What breed is she? *The breed that Launa takes on is the ultra-rare (fictional) European Bombay. A particular breed of cat that roamed most of the continent until the term of Pope Gregory IX leads a fickle, superstitious public fearing the cats causing the breed being wiped out which consequently became one of the contributors to the Black Death. They're noted to having a pelt thickness similar to a horse which his how Launa's musculature shows though it so well. More heightend senses than normal housecats and they are without wiskers normally seen on other breeds. When was she created? *Launa was created back in conception during early October 2003 but the first picture didn't came out until early November. Originally back then she was a typical massively built woman until later artworks changed that. What names does she go by in the beginning? *Launa Moon and Launa Moon Viander before becoming just Launa Viander Where did she get those sunglasses and does she really need glasses at all? *She has gotten those famous crimson-tint, Lennon-style glasses back in the early 60's at a rock concert and it has became her style since. It has also been insultingly used by her ex and mortal enemy Coyote. Also no, she doesn't really need glasses anyway for she has 20/10 vision like any normal person, the glasses make her look cool. If she were to have a voice what should it be like? *It would be in a slightly deep and moderate Dutch accent if she wants to speak in English. Also would be in a blend of both Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and mostly Christine Auten so it's sort of 25/75. Why is she more like a grey cat instead of a black cat as described? *She is in a tone that is the closest to black without becoming a visual impediment to the viewer. Launa is 70% black with details still on. But it is sure, Launa is a black cat, not gray or any other shade. Though there have been experiments to try out other colors, the principal being pure white and an underside. Stripes and spots are still hard to do. How does she deal with her immortality and how old is she? *Launa's view on her immortality is different than what most would be as she doesn't take on the dominant qualities and personalities such as being cruel (much), devoid of the value of human life no matter how limited it is and does everything in her power to adapt to the ever-changing times and she is powerless in the face of death in the people around her but will never let it get to her no matter how long she endures it. Her current age is 836, 837 come October 31st. What does she do when faced with the "female bodybuilder" stereotypes and perceptions? *Nothing other than letting them know that if the man don't like a real woman with real muscle, that is their loss and their problem for not seeing what they could have had. For the females she often bask in their jealously that they wish they could be as big as her. Pet Peeves (Feline Instinct/Qualities)? *To have those peeves when being half human often becomes a subject of personal embarrassment when in public such as play toys, cat food (though she enjoys it to the likeness of bagged snack foods), having something rub up against her fur, hissing at inopportune times and taking 1-2 hours a day brushing her whole body along with shedding which is happening less and less. Pet Peeves (Human Qualities)? *Weights that aren't heavy enough, clothes that are never in her "size", casting the wrong spell or missing an important word that makes a spell go wrong, having one of her tricks backfire. Having her age used as a negative, bras that aren't a halter-type, being talked down to and feeling weak and helpless no matter how strong she is. What weapons does Launa use? *Any non-ballistic weapon, preferably swords and axes. Her primary weapon is a long broadsword she calls "Ravenaire" and a large double-bladed battle axe which weighs in at around 320 pounds. She doesn't use guns, rifles or anything that goes bang because it defeats the purpose of the old-fashion way of cutting down your enemies except for that one time she pulled out a sawed off shotgun to blow someone's head off. Trickster's Retribution Coming Soon Category:Viander & Company